KinAnimationsFTW
KinAnimationsFTW (often referred to as "Kin") is a GMod animator that primarily uses TF2 characters. Tries his best to add effort in every type of content he releases. Origin Before animating in GMod, Kin started off making animations for Youtube with a stickfigure animating software called Pivot around 2008 till 2010, by 2011 he left his Pivot channel behind to start a GMod channel, with his first GMod animation in 2012, however, after a while, he felt the need to restart, leading it to Jan 15th, 2013 with his current youtube channel as it is right now. Unfortunaley, most of Kin's Youtube past is lost, so it's not entirely possible to exactly pin point dates of when he started making videos/GMod animations. Channel Summary Kin's style of animation is a bit of a mixed bag, as it can be realistic or cartoony depending on the situation. Having been animating since childhood, he does have a good eye for animation and is able to pull out some decent enough stuff. He normally uses SMH most of the time, but isn't afraid to dwell on other types of animation styles. His style of comedy and pace can be chaos sometimes, as he basically does whatever he wants. Videos can go from smooth and calm to chaotic and energetic out of nowhere. By 2014, animations started getting more focused plots, like Friends Day and The Perfect Present. Kin's videos are also filled to the brim with references to other GMod videos or other media in general. Kin's videos often feature a lot of reccuring characters, like a RED Heavy with pink hair named Bitola, a cynical but reasoning BLU Pyro called Gammaton, and so on. Most of which are actually based on real life friends of his. As Kin has been animating GMod since 2012, he hasn't gathered a lot of attention in his first 5 years as he mostly posted once or twice a year, but by 2018, with his collab participation in Raxxo's Soldier's Dispenser Collab with Soldier's Collection and his 10 minute video MINECRAP, his channel has gained a significant growth spurt ever since, culminating around almost 23K subscribers as of August 2019, inspiring Kin to continue animating in GMod. Timeline *'2008 - '''Kin joins Youtube and starts animating in Pivot. *'2009 - 'Kin starts watching Garry's Mod animations. *'2011 - 'Lefts his Pivot channel behind to being a new channel for GMod animations. *'2012 - 'Kin creates his first GMod stop-motion animation, The Glorious Trade and The Craft of failure. After that, he did create a few more stop-motion animations, most of which were sadly lost to time. *'2013 -''' Feeling the need to restart for some reason, Kin abandons his current channel and creates a new one, reuploads some of his old stuff and calls the channel KinAnimationsFTW. *'2014 -' After a few stop motion GMod animations, Kin learns SMH and first uses it to create Friends Day. *'2015 -' Only one GMod video has been posted in this year, as Kin starts giving more focus to his gaming channel. *'2016 -' Focusing on finishing high school, only one GMod video has been posted this year, and Kin's interest in TF2 goes downhill. *'2017 -' Kin comes back with a new GMod video, being a continuation to The Perfect Present, he finally releases The Perfect Escape. However, interest in GMod starts slowly fading away this year, that until he discovers Burno's channel and gets fired up about making GMod animations once more. It is at this time too that Kin is able to get into a visual arts college. By the end of the year he uploaded a total of 2 GMod animations. *'2018 -' Kin's renaissance per say, starting off the year with MINECRAP and Soldier's Collection, his channel gets a significant growth spurt, inspiring Kin to create a total of 8 GMod animations by the end of 2018, with some of them becoming his greatest hits. Collabs Joined *''Soldier's Dispenser Collab'' by Raxxo *''Scout Is Delicious 10 Year Anniversary Collab'' by ARMaster *''Meet The Medic Reanimated ''by House Of The Gmodders Trivia *Kin's real name is Bruno, the nickname Kin was heavily inspired by both Jin from Grand Chase and Jin from Marvel VS Capcom 1. *As for KinAnimationsFTW, it is a reference to the names of some Abridged anime series channels. (CardgamesFTW, PurpleEyesWTF, etc.) *As noted above, Kin's videos are filled with recurring characters based on his friends, Gammaton in particular went to the same visual arts college as him and is also a big animation enthusiast. *In some of Kin's videos, something random may just be a inside joke with his friends without anyone knowing. *Kin is a pretty dedicated JoJo fan, so after someone commented saying that a JoJoke ruined one of his videos, Kin made a vow to always put a JoJo reference in everything he does from now on, be it on thumbnails, on the background, etc. *Even though Kin's channel has been heavily GMod focused, he still likes to dwell in different types of content as long as they are related to animation. Hence his SFM and Pivot videos. *Kin also has a gaming channel, in which most of the videos are in portuguese with him dicking around with his friends in games, however, Kin still follows his philosophy of quality over quantity there, as most of the videos there are extremely heavily edited. The channel by itself however didn't had a growth spurt like the animation channel did, Kin's guess is probably because of the extremely dark humour that channel has. *Kin is a fighting game enthusiast (as you can probably tell from a lot of references in his videos), he doesn't consider himself a pro but decent enough to beat his friends ocasionally. Favorite fighting games being Smash Ultimate and UMvC3. *Kin also likes to draws a lot, uploading most of his art to Twitter. His artistic skills pale in comparision to his animation skills, but he still keeps at it, drawing some of his characters ocasionally and always being there for Inktober. *Even tho Kin's sona is a spy, Kin really just loves every class in Team Fortress 2. *Kin's main inspirations for GMod are kitty0706, Antoine and Burno. Category:GModder